


I've Got You

by cassyphace



Series: Through a Lens [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyphace/pseuds/cassyphace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's been watching Zak- it's his job, and he wouldn't want to be doing anything else, but he's noticed certain things about this man...things he can't help but think are sort of endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot. I thought about going further with it, but don't see it happening anytime soon.

"Can you hear me? Are there any ghosts in here? If you can hear me, I want you to speak into that red light there...Am I making you angry? This is your room and you probably don't want someone like me in here...

 

"Show me you're angry!"

 

Aaron Goodwin watched the uncut footage with a puzzled furrow creasing his forehead. How could such a confident, outspoken man have such a normal secret?

 

Yet, there it was. The evidence was there, on the other screen. 

 

Zak Bagans was afraid of dolls.

 

Here was a man that Aaron had followed into the darkest, most terrifying places you could think of; a man who laughed in the face of the dangerously paranormal, goaded ghosts to physical violence, and yet he was almost brought to tears with a crippling case of pediophobia!

 

Aaron almost couldn't believe it, almost thought he'd imagined the whole thing, but here was the footage. A sallow-faced Zak stumbling fearfully out of a doll shop, then, a bit further on, jumping in horror and high-tailing it of his hotel room with a, quite manly, scream after coming face-to-face with the life-sized porcelain doll someone had cruelly left in his bed. 

 

And here's where Roff would probably break down in tears of mirth, clutching his sides and rolling on the floor. But the small smile gracing Aaron's lips wasn't for their leader's humiliation, oh no, it was for something simultaneously most basic and incredibly complicated. Aaron accidentally hit "erase" on the most embarrassing bits of footage.

 

"I've got you, Zak..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests or ideas for more oneshots, or a continuation of this bit, feel free to leave a comment. :))


End file.
